A Free Life
by pennyreth87
Summary: After the final battle Harry finds himself challenging his future. What choices will he make and who will stand by his side?
1. Prologue: And the life goes on and on…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow! Am I really doing this? Well, here you are! This is my first fan-fic and English is not my native language, so please try to be gentle and patient… Since** JJ ** J.K. Rowling does not wish to write a book, which would explain with details, I wondered a bit about what happened between the Great Battle and "Nineteen Years Later", I decided to try and fill that in for myself! Rated MA for mild language and strong sexual situations. Enjoy yourselves!**

**A Free Life**

**_Prologue: And the life goes on and on…_**

It was a very difficult summer for Harry Potter… His feelings were complicated, making him have completely different reactions from one moment to another. Two months ago, after a big battle, he had finally defeated his eternal enemy, Lord Voldemort. This thought in particular made Harry really happy. The possibility of a peaceful life without the fear of getting killed, exhilarated him. On the other hand, thinking of those who lost their lives trying to bring about Voldemort's downfall, made Harry's heart ache… Remus and Dora died fighting Death Eaters, leaving behind their only son Teddy. Harry, being Teddy's Godfather, was very fond of him and spent a lot of his free time with his three-month old godson. Every day Harry and Ginny were visiting Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy. They were playing with Teddy for hours, feeding and bathing him, changing his nappies and putting him to sleep. That simple routine with the baby caused a unique smile in Ginny's face and Harry was determined to make that smile permanent…

Ginny…

She was still grieving over Fred's early death. The rest of the Weasleys were even worse. Mr. Weasley and Percy were burying themselves in work at the Ministry.

Mrs. Weasley, when she was not crying in her bedroom, was arguing loudly with Kreacher over housework. Charlie was helping George at WWW. George was completely destroyed after the loss of his twin. He seemed to be so alone, so lost… The absence of his other half was very obvious even to those who didn't know him. Ron was constantly absent-minded. Hermione had left to find her parents in Australia the first days of June, and she was still there. Bill and Fleur were visiting the Burrow frequently, to keep Mrs. Weasley and Ginny company, and, Harry suspected, to keep a concerned eye on them. Harry, for his part, was busying himself and Ron with participating in the trials of the Death Eaters that had been captured and helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts.

It was the evening before Harry's birthday, when Ron and Harry returned from the Ministry satisfied from the outcome of the trials of Yaxley and Dolores Umbridge.

"They both received life sentences in Azkaban!" shouted Ron, when he came out of the Floo.

"Great!" screamed Ginny and hugged her brother and her boyfriend tightly, giving the latter a warm but chaste peck on the cheek.

"A life sentence for Dolores Umbridge?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, indeed!" Harry answered. "It was unbelievable! Half of the Hogwarts students were there to witness her doom! Oh! You had to be there. The charges made Kingsley lose control! He was about to hex her on the spot! She definitely deserved what she got!"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny set the table, while everyone returned from their jobs and shared their news.

"Olivander's work load is incredible! He's going at it so frantically!" said George, when he sat at the table. "Since Hogwarts opens on September 1st and Muggleborns are returning to the school, he's going to have quite a big number of first years!"

"Too true." Charlie agreed. "By the way, guess what?"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Florian Fortesque opened his ice-cream shop again!"

"That's really wonderful!" Harry said. "Considering that he was held prisoner for two whole years, yeah, that is really good news!"

"Oh Ron! I almost forgot!" Ginny said suddenly. "Pig arrived with this a couple of hours ago. It's from Hermione…" She gave him the envelope. Ron grabbed it hastily and started reading the letter.

"Yeah!" He said after a few moments of silence. "Mate, I'm gonna kiss you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ron, but I really don't fancy you. Besides, I'm spoken for." Harry said, glancing at Ginny, while everyone broke into endless laughter. "So, what's going on?"

"What's going on? Hermione's coming here tomorrow! And she's staying!"

"That's brilliant! So, why did you want to kiss me?"

"Because, you prat, tomorrow is your birthday. That's why Hermione is coming here!"

"My birthday? Oh… I'd completely forgotten that…"

"Perhaps you forgot your birthday, but we didn't" said Ginny playfully.

"Err, listen I don't want…" Harry began, only to be cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll make sure we all have a good time tomorrow dear" she said. "It's not going to be much, but we'll be with people we love! Is that fair enough?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said smiling. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

Later, everyone retreated to the sitting room, and it was not long after when they went to their bedrooms, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny behind. Ron was pacing up and down the room, muttering to himself.

"Ron, please sit down!" Ginny said after a while. "What's your problem?"

"Hermione is coming tomorrow, Ginny! I'm nervous!"

"Exactly Ron! Hermione is coming!"

"Yeah mate" Harry interrupted. "Calm down. I can't believe you're nervous now, when it's you that can handle her better than anyone! I haven't forgotten that you sided with her about visiting the Lovegoods last winter, just to keep her happy!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, paused, then burst into laughter.

"Still mad at me about that, Harry?"

"It's not the only thing, Ron…" Harry said, struggling to keep a straight face. "You see, there's something else, you know, in the Room of Requirement, two months ago…"

Ron flushed bright red.

"All right Harry, I got the message."

"Seriously speaking Ron, you're in love with Hermione and she loves you back. Enjoy the time you spend with her, just being yourself."

Ron smiled.

"Thanks mate! Well I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight sis! Don't be late Harry!"

"Goodnight Ron" the couple said in unison.

When Ron disappeared from view, Ginny turned her face to look at Harry.

"Ah, alone at last…" and before Harry could respond, she kissed him tenderly. Immediately Harry deepened the kiss and their tongues started dancing. Soon their lips parted, so they could draw a breath. Ginny's lips sought Harry's neck and his ear. He moaned softly. At that precise moment, Ginny felt a movement in a particular portion of Harry's anatomy and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Come to my room after midnight" she whispered. "I want to be the first to give you your birthday present…"

Harry looked at her puzzled, but nodded. Ginny stood up and went to her bedroom and a few minutes later Harry went to the bedroom he shared with Ron.

"Still up are you?" he asked when he saw Ron reading a familiar book at his bed.

"Yeah… I'm looking for a few tips to enchant my witch." Ron laughed.

"Ron, I meant every word I said before. Just be yourself. That's what Hermione loves in you. It's not like you don't have any hope…"

"I think you're right Harry" Ron said closing the book. "I'm gonna go to sleep… I'm completely knackered… 'Night Harry."

" Goodnight Ron" Harry said turning off the lights.

**A/N: So what do you think? A bit cliché, isn't it? Next chapter is coming soon. If I don't update regularly, it'll probably be my PC's fault. Review please! **

* * *


	2. The best birthday gift ever

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. A bit juicy in my opinion… Happy reading!**

**_The Best Birthday Gift Ever._**

When his watch showed him it was midnight, Harry got up from his bed, careful not to wake Ron who was snoring loudly. He descended the stairs to the first floor on the tips of his toes and knocked softly at Ginny's door. He entered and found her reading a book at her bed.

"Ah! Here you are" she said, getting up and moving towards him. She was wearing a light white night dress, which left her bare shoulders glowing in the moonlight. Harry closed the door quietly.

"Well, you said that I was going to have my first birthday present here…"

"True" Ginny whispered, closing the distance between them. She waved her wand and put a silencing and a locking charm on the door.

Harry immediately took a step back. "Why did you do that?"

Ginny didn't answer. Instead she closed the distance between them and whispered "Happy Birthday Harry". She kissed him.

But soon Harry broke the kiss. "Ginny" whispered Harry breathing heavily.

"Oh! I like it when you say my name like that …" Ginny purred in her sultriest voice.

"Ginny stop! What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm trying to seduce you of course!"

"No! I mean we…" Ginny silenced him with a kiss.

"Do you mean that you don't want to make love?"

"Of course I want it Ginny! I've been dreaming of it for ages!"

Ginny smiled. "Well, then, let's see, what's better, your imagination or reality?"

"Ginny please, don't make it harder for me… We're still awfully young, your parents and your brothers are here…"

"That's why I put the charm on the door Harry…"

"Still, there's…"

"The possibility of a pregnancy?" Ginny finished for him. Harry nodded. "I've taken care of that, don't worry. There was a simple potion that I brewed…"

"But what if your mother..?"

"My mother will never know anything about it, and if she does find out… well I'm almost of age!" Seeing that Harry was still hesitant, she continued. "Look, Harry, I don't give a damn what the others will say. It's a matter between you and me. And I want you so badly it hurts. I'm ready, Are you?"

"Yes I am." Harry breathed.

"Well, let's not waste more of our precious time…"

They kissed passionately and Ginny's hands found Harry's t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Slowly her hands made their way over his bare back to his pajama bottoms and stripped that off as well. When Harry got free from it, he moved his hands to Ginny's shoulders allowing the nightdress to fall on the floor. He stared mesmerized at the bare flesh of her torso. He took her in his arms bridal style, and laid her on the bed. With a quick movement he removed his boxers and sat on top of her. He leaned and kissed her lips tenderly. His lips found her earlobe and his tongue tickled her slightly. He kissed her neck, her collarbones and each of her breasts. He felt her heartbeat grow faster and he heard her moaning when he licked her nipples, causing them to pucker to hard little points. He continued kissing her body, making his way downwards. Quite slowly he removed her knickers, while he trailed kisses firstly to her right leg, then to her left… And suddenly Ginny felt his tongue _there_ and screamed with pleasure. Harry took his time between Ginny's legs, all the while stealing glances at his girlfriend's face. She had her eyes closed, showing clearly that she was enjoying his lovemaking. He continued kissing her body, working his way back up until his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. With a sudden thrust, he entered her… A small scream escaped from her lips and he made her his…

At first Harry moved slowly knowing that Ginny was in pain. Soon though, the pain subsided, and Ginny urged Harry on. Eager to please, he started thrusting faster. He became aware of his upcoming climax, so he slipped his fingers between their joined bodies and started caressing Ginny's clit. With a scream of pleasure Ginny came and Harry released himself into her welcoming body. After several moments they broke apart, but clung to each other, spent and totally fulfilled.

"It was wonderful Harry." said Ginny, while she positioned herself between his legs, the back of her head resting against his right shoulder.

"Hmmmm, it was amazing." he responded. "A thousand times better than my dreams."

"Oh yes?" she asked playfully. "Well, I've to admit Mr. Potter that you certainly seemed to know what to do and I confess that I adore the way you make love to me."

Harry didn't answer, despite the pride he felt for having had such an effect on her. Instead, he cupped her breasts and started caressing them. "You know, I'm in love with your breasts" he commented airily. Then he touched her pussy and she sighed. "But _this_ made me lose my mind…"

"Fair enough" Ginny said, "Since _this_ made me feel like a very special witch." She turned and locked her eyes with his, but soon she fixed her gaze at his penis. She placed her hands on this part of Harry's anatomy and caressed it, making Harry moan. "You're very gifted, you know…"

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He turned over and pinned Ginny on her back. This time their lovemaking was forceful. They moaned, screamed, kissed desperately and bit each other's necks. When they stopped, they were both out of breath and exhausted. They remained still for a while, but then Harry stood up and after a quick cleansing and freshening charm on both Ginny and himself, helped Ginny back into her nightdress. With a flick of his wand, he vanished the red spot of blood from the sheets and got dressed. Ginny was watching him through heavy eyelids.

"Goodnight love" he said bending over to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Harry" she whispered before falling asleep.

Harry turned, removed the charms from the door and headed back up to the room he shared with Ron. He was totally convinced that he had never received a better birthday gift.

The next morning Harry was awoken suddenly (and far too early in Harry's opinion) by Ron; who never knew how close he came to being hexed into next week, despite Harry's lack of sleep.

"Wake up mate! Happy Birthday!" He said throwing him his present.

"Good morning to you too, Ron!" said Harry sleepily, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He opened Ron's present and whispered softly. "Wow! That's amazing Ron! Thank you!" he said, holding up a new photo album with photos from his Hogwarts years.

"It's a gift from both Hermione and I."

"And how in the name of Merlin did you manage to get hold of this?" Harry asked pointing at the photo of his and Ginny's first kiss at the Gryffindor common room.

"Emmm… I…you know Dennis made copies from Collin's photos and gave them to me the other day…"

Harry smiled warmly and hugged Ron tightly.

"Hey!" Ron protested suddenly looking at Harry's neck. "Love bites Harry? I hope Ginny doesn't have a matching set…!" He let the implied threat go unspoken.

Harry blushed brightly and muttered something about glamouring under his breath. He opened the door to go to the bathroom and he met Ginny at the doorframe holding a cage with a snowy owl.

"Harry love! What timing we share!" she said briskly before capturing his lips with her own for a lingering kiss.

"Oh please! Not here! Have mercy!" Ron cried desperately.

"Sod off Ron!" snapped Ginny. "Here Harry" she said turning her attention back to her boyfriend." It's your new owl. It's Hedwig's offspring."

"Thank you Ginny!" Harry said, hugging her and trying to stop the tears that had formed in his eyes when Hedwig's name was mentioned. "What's her name?"

"Minerva", Ginny answered.

"So… Minerva, hello!" Harry said awkwardly, opening the cage. Immediately the little owl flew out and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. He caressed her wings softly. "Goodness, you're so much like your mother… I love her." he said to a beaming Ginny, who climbed at his arms and started kissing him fervently.

"Here they go again!" Ron muttered, turning his back to give them some privacy.

"It's ok Ron, you can look now", said Harry after a while. "I'm going to take a shower. Wait here for me", he said to Ginny and with a last kiss, he left.

"Anything I should know?" Ron asked his sister who jumped at Harry's bed and closed her eyes, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ron, are you on my side?" she asked.

"Of course Ginny!" he answered. Though he thought to himself that there were a couple of things that he might be forced to pound Harry for, best mate or not.

"Do you want to see me happy?"

"Of course! No question!"

"Do you support my relationship with Harry?"

"Ginny, if there's a person in God's green earth that wanted you and Harry together, that person is me."

Ginny beamed at him. "You know that I'm happy now, don't you?"

"Yes. It shows in your face, you're practically shining!"

"Well, you promise not to tell anyone and especially not to do anything stupid?"

"l…I suppose ... What's going on?"

Ginny patted the spot on the bed and Ron sat on her side. She looked up at him and spoke softly. "Ron, you and the twins were my closest brothers, especially you. That's why I'm sharing this with you…"

Ron nodded in understanding and Ginny continued.

"Last night… Harry and I … we made love…"

Ron looked at her wide-eyed. Then his face softened and took Ginny into his arms.

"And?" He asked without betraying any emotion.

"It was wonderful Ron! It was heaven! Harry was so.. so careful, so… I could feel every moment, how much he loved me!"

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit… but it's unavoidable Ron. You ok with that?"

"Look sis. If I said that I'm completely ok with that I'd be lying. But I can't do anything about that. You are my baby sister and I care for you very much. Since you're happy, I'll keep my concerns to myself. I'm really happy for you, sis."

Ginny hugged him tightly and that's how Harry found them, when he returned.

"Erm, am I interrupting something?" He asked uncertainly.

"No", Ginny answered standing up.

Ron looked at them seriously before speaking. "Make her happy Harry. Just… be careful. I don't fancy becoming an uncle quite yet…"

Harry looked at him totally surprised.

"Now don't be late, or mum will send a search party and I doubt she will show my level of understanding." he said smiling brightly and walking out of the room.

"What was that?" asked Harry, once the door closed.

"I told him about last night", Ginny answered innocently.

"You did WHAT?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Do you want to see me dead?"

"Harry relax! Ron handled it very well and he is on our side… Now let's go downstairs before mum comes looking for us." And with that Ginny took Harry's hand and led him out of the room.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here's the 3rd chapter! Happy reading!**


	3. Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**_Birthday boy_**

The day of the 31st of July passed uneventfully with Harry celebrating his 18th birthday among his family and friends; Andromeda and Teddy, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, Luna and Neville, the Weasleys and the Grangers. After the party, Ginny took Ron aside and whispered something to him. When she returned to Harry's side, he asked her what was going on.

"Oh, nothing important." she said airily. "Ron agreed to do us a favor… Now I'm thinking of it, _we_ are doing _him_ a favor…."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ron will keep Hermione in his bedroom all night, so we can have… privacy in my bedroom."

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. "I'm going to be murdered by my best friend and his four rather large brothers!" he wailed while Ginny laughed.

Later that night, Harry went to the bedroom he shared with Ron, grabbed some clothes and quickly descended to the first floor unnoticed. When he closed the door at Ginny's bedroom, he put a silencing and a locking charm and hugged Ginny who was brushing her hair.

"Hmmmm! My God, your hair smells so good…." Harry inhaled deeply. Ginny giggled, stood up and faced him.

"So… what are we going to do now?" She asked seductively.

"Oh! I don't know", Harry answered biting his lower lip. Slowly he reached down and kissed her while his hands were busying themselves at her back, unzipping her dress. Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. Soon, Harry was completely naked and Ginny clad only in her underwear. She started pushing Harry towards her bed and sat him down. She kissed him passionately and moved her lips down his chest. Her fingers traced circles on his abdomen and thighs. Slowly, they found their way to his balls and caressed them fondly. Harry moaned. Suddenly, her hand grasped his shaft, causing Harry to take a sharp breath. All too soon, her hands were replaced by her tongue, her lips, her whole mouth… Harry's eyes rolled on the back of his head. The pleasure was too much for him, but he forced his eyes open to watch her. He started thrusting and with each thrust, Ginny was taking him deeper and deeper in her throat.

"Ginny I'm coming!" he managed to cry out after only a few short minutes.

She removed her mouth from his swollen member and locked eyes with him.

"Then come, Harry." she said before lowering her head once again between his legs.

Harry couldn't control himself anymore. With one last thrust, he emptied himself in Ginny's hot, wet mouth. She continued sucking him until he was spent. When she finally finished, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her slowly. He could taste himself on her lips and it was quite a turn-on.

"Thank you love", he said when they broke the kiss. "That was really amazing."

Ginny grinned despite herself. Harry unclasped her bra and took it off. He gazed at her breasts for a while and touched them, feather-light, before lowering his mouth and capturing a nipple. He traced circles with his tongue around it, while his hands helped Ginny roll over and lie on her back. He slowly lowered her knickers and stared at her soft, dark coppery curls, which were dripping wet with excitement.

"Harry please…" Ginny begged.

"What love?" Harry teased her.

"I… want you!" Ginny panted.

"As you wish my lady." Harry answered and quickly, his tongue was encircling her clit, causing soft moans to escape from Ginny's throat. With his fingers, he parted her folds and his tongue started slipping in and out of her center. After a while, he felt Ginny tense and she cried out, when she came. Silently, Harry prayed that his silencing charm was still working. Ginny had screamed so loudly that Harry was sure that if it weren't for the charm, they would have been heard in the village. He made his way upwards and Ginny kissed him hungrily. Before she had time to recover from her first orgasm, Harry's fingers started teasing her, slipping in her wet folds.

"Harry… please… I want you inside me… now!" Ginny gasped.

Harry lost no time and positioned himself above her. As a last attempt to tease her, he ran the tip of his cock across her slit and before Ginny could react, he entered her with one forceful thrust. He felt like he had come home. Ginny put her legs around his waist taking him deeper into her warmth. They started moving together frantically as one.

-"Faster Harry… Harder!" Ginny begged and Harry was only too happy to comply.

After quite a few minutes Harry felt Ginny's inner walls closing around his shaft and it was too much for him to take. They came together screaming and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Harry was so exhausted, he didn't have the strength to disentangle himself from Ginny. He reached out and with his wand, he summoned the duvet and covered their sweating bodies. Moments later they drifted to sleep and that's how Hermione found them in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. More coming soon. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful beta birkiguy! I am really sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I was looking for a beta reader and now I am back! Review please!!

**Decisions**

Hermione stood for a few moments watching the sleeping couple with a smile on her lips. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she approached and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry" she whispered. "Harry, wake up please…"

Harry stirred in his sleep and slowly turned and opened his eyes, to find Hermione inches away from his face.

"'Mione…" he greeted her sleepily.

"Morning yourself, Harry" she answered winking at him.

Harry suddenly came to his senses and blushed furiously.

"Hermione…" he started, only to be cut off by his bushy haired friend.

"It's okay Harry. Just go to your room, before Mrs. Weasley passes through this door…"

Harry sat up slowly, wrapping the sheets around himself and Ginny. Ginny awoke from his movements and hugged him tightly, not letting him go.

"Don't go yet," she murmured sleepily.

"Ginny, if I don't leave, I don't think your family will appreciate me being in your bed…"

"Harry is right," Hermione interrupted. "It's seven o' clock Ginny! Your mother is already up!"

"No," Ginny cried desperately. "Harry don't leave…"

"Ginny…" Harry started.

"Harry please! A few minutes only… it will be quick…"

"What will be quick?" Hermione asked, confused; and blushed a famous Weasley red as the meaning of Ginny's words sank in.

"Oh, you two! You are incorrigible!" she said exasperatedly. "Be quick!" she hissed, placing some locking & silencing charms on the door and dissapparating instantly.

"Congratulations Ginny!" Harry said. "Now I won't be able to look Hermione in the eye for weeks …"

"Oh! Come on Harry! Who cares? Don't waste our very precious time…" she purred and with that she rolled them over and started hungrily kissing Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione apparated back to Ron's room.

"Did you forget something?" Ron asked from his bed.

"No, Ginny wanted some more time with Harry."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "Did you catch them in a compromising position?" he asked disgusted.

"No! Not at all! They were sleeping peacefully when I went into the room. You had to see them Ron! They were so peaceful, they were even smiling in their sleep!"

"Really?" Ron asked curiously. If he was honest with himself, Harry hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep since their third year. Let alone smile in his sleep. Although, now that he thought about it, he had seen Harry smiling while he dreamt once during sixth year. Harry was most probably having a very pleasant dream about Ron's sister. This thought caused Ron to shudder but Hermione paid no attention.

"Uh huh! Then I woke Harry, but Ginny didn't want to let him go. She asked for a quickie!"

"She asked for a _what_? No, no don't tell me! Thanks for the mental image!" he said covering his face with a pillow.

Hermione started laughing.

Some time later, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, eating their breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over them as always.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, drawing her attention.

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"You know, I need to spend some time with Teddy. I promised Andromeda to help her with Teddy's raising."

"I see…"

"Well, I was thinking to spend a few days with them, but we don't all fit at Andromeda's house…"

"And why is that?" Molly asked.

"You see, Narcissa and Draco live with Andromeda and Teddy, now that Lucius is in Azkaban, and they don't want to return to the Manor because of the bad memories they have from the place."

"So?"

"So, Kreatcher is fixing Grimmauld Place, so they can move there, Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa and Draco, I mean."

"You'll take the Malfoys into your house?" asked Ron bewildered.

"Yeah, why not? I mean Andromeda needs all the support we can offer and Narcissa has made it clear that she wants to heal the old breach and won't abandon her. Anyway, I think that around the middle of August, the house will be ready for them to move in."

"And why are you telling us that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because I'll be going with them as well," Harry replied calmly.

"You'll do WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, I need to spend time with my Godson!"

"Who happens to be my Godson too, thanks to Dora! I'm going with you Harry. I love Teddy every bit as much as you do!" Ginny said vehemently.

"I know Gin, but it's not my decision to make, whether you'll be able to come with me or not" Harry said softly caressing her hand. He looked at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded.

"Of course you can both go! The little one loves you too much and I'm sure you'll have a great time! Although, you are always welcome back when you feel ready to burst from the midnight feeding, the endless night cries and the loads of dirty nappies!" she said mischievously. The couple only smiled.

"Well, that is unheard of!" Ron said. "You are going nowhere without me and Hermione!"

"Ron..." Harry started.

"I don't care if it is your bloody house, Mate. I'm not leaving you and my little sister in the same house with a pair of Malfoys. Got enough of that last year, thanks. My decision is already made, Harry, so don't try to change it!" he said while Hermione nodded her approval.

"Even if you have to put up with Draco on a daily basis?"

Ron made a strangled sound but kept his head. "Yes!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Ginny. "I look forward watching you and Malfoy sharing a night of feeding and cooing and changing little Teddy!"

The color drained from Ron's face.

"But… but you are his Godparents! You should be doing all that! Not me!"

His statement earned him a slap on the head from his mother, an elbow in the ribs from Hermione and a furious glare from Ginny. Harry only laughed.

"But Ron" he said through fits of laughter, "all of us will have our fair share of those! You can't be the only one just watching and leave all the DIRTY jobs to us!"

"Can I at least be paired with Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully, causing everyone in the kitchen to double over with laughter.

That night, when everyone was in the garden, Harry approached Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley? Could we take a little walk and have a word?" he asked.

"Of course Harry."

She stood up and they took a stroll around the pond of the Burrow in silence.

"Thank you," Harry said after a while.

"What ever for, Harry?"

"For everything. Everything you've done for me since the very first time we met at King's Cross Station."

Molly started to interrupt, but Harry held up a hand.

"No, please, let me finish," He sighed and continued. "Last summer I realized how much pain I was causing you; taking Ron and Hermione and leaving for God knows where. I never wanted to see your eyes so full of pain, and it broke my heart knowing that I was the one causing it. I never thanked you for taking me in, for treating me as one of your own. I'd never felt loved before you lot came to my life. You changed my whole life. And now I am taking your children away again and you're not stopping me. Why?"

"Why? Harry my children are safe with you! We are not in war any more, but mostly I know that you need them all by your side."

"_You_ need them Mrs. Weasley, not me."

"No Harry, I have Arthur. You need your friends. And don't thank me. Family looks out for one another." And with that she pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek, patted him on the shoulder and returned to the rest of her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody

Hello everybody!

I'm sorry for not updating this long. But I have another story for you! It is not M rated so please check my profile to read it and please…. Review!!

Love,

Penny


End file.
